


Nervous

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, nervous Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung being nervous to visit Jihoon’s parents.Small chapter of “My soonie”special for SoonHoon Day





	Nervous

Soonyoung opened his eyes slowly avoiding the sunlight escape through the opening of the curtain. He stretched his hand out & smile looking at the ring on his finger. The ring Jihoon gave him. The day he will never forget. How stupid he was for jumping into conclusion? When all Jihoon did was loving him~ genuinely. Whole heartedly. 

Nothing much changed since the day as they were housemate anyway. So they are still housemate. **facepalm** 

‘Knock Knock’  
“Soonie?” Jihoon entered the room searching for Soonyoung. Hopefully the older guy had woken up. 

“Yes Jihoonie”

“Wake up~ lets go for breakfast? We are going to Busan. Remember?”

Soonyoung nodded weakly and headed straight to the shower. 

********🐣🐹

Taking the 10am KTX straight to Busan made the hamster in Soonyoung gone wild. He moves around. Hugs Jihoon all of sudden, spilled the coffee and more.

“Soonie. Can you sit down and relax? This is not the first time we are going back to Busan anyway. Even after we started dating also we went back trice. So why do you look so nervous my dear Soonie?” Asked Jihoon. Clearly, he cant take it anymore.

“but at that time, they didn’t know that we were dating anyway. I had told my parents about us. && they were fine with it. What if your parents say NO?” 

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung cheeks, rubbed it slowly while pulling the guy and plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Dont worry my dear. You gonna do good. They always love you. You know that right?”

“But~ what if they cant accept me as more than their only child’s partner?”

Jihoon just smiled, bombing the other guy with nonchalantly manner answered.  
“They knew you are my other half and they were happy about it”

“What? Why?” Asked Soonyoung with his dolphin tone.

“What do you mean by ‘why’? Do you want them to hate you instead?” Replied Jihoon, annoyed with Soonyoung’s tone.

“I mean, why don’t you tell me? I had been nervous for 4 hours cause i determined to tell them that we were dating. You clearly enjoyed this. Don’t you?” Burst Soonyoung 

“Don’t you know teasing you is my hobby?” Jihoon just smirk as he replied. 

********🐣🐹

After dinner, they all gathered in the living room. Going for round two for dessert. Strawberry cake for Jihoon’s birthday. 

Jihoon prays his wishes and blow the candle. Both of his parents hugged and kiss him for blessings. 

Soonyoung went for his hug and immediately went on his knees. Took out a velvet box with platinum ring on the inside. 

Jihoon mouth agape at the scene. Both of his parents were smiling ear to ear. 

“Dear Jihoonie.  
Will you be the milk to my latte?  
Will you be rice to my bimbimbap?  
Will you take me at my prime and at my worst?  
Will you marry me my dear Jihoonie?

I might be stupid and not mature.  
I might burst at you but i will always comeback to you. Without you, a house will never be a home. Without you my heart beat to no rhythms.

Will you take my name and be my Kwon Jihoon? Will you marry me my dear Jihoonie?”  
Plead Soonyoung, handing his vows of proposal. 

Jihoon had been a sobbing mess. He turned to his parents and they smiled, nodding in approval.

“Of Course it’s a yes of a yes. I will.”

The title of dating had changed to engaged.  
Soonyoung can’t wait to let everyone in the office knew about it and claim the man call Jihoon as Soonyoung’s. 

Soon to his wife ~ his husband

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small piece of mind


End file.
